


A wish for Sunshine

by huanglulu1904



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglulu1904/pseuds/huanglulu1904
Summary: To wish Riku recover and the weather to clear up. Tenn made a Teru Teru Bozu





	A wish for Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I had watch the movie weathering with you and this idea just came to my mind of a young Riku and Tenn so enjoy

A young child name Nanase Tenn around the age of seven greeted the nurses in front of the counter, making his way to Riku's room eager to see his younger twin who had been admitted into hospital yesterday as his attack act up once again. 

Tenn push open the door to Riku's room to see Riku reading a book that their parent had brought for Riku yesterday. An IV bag was right next to Riku with the tube connecting out from Riku's left hand.

The red head seem to have notice someone entering the room as he turn his attention to the door, eyes lighten up in delight to see who it was

"Tenn-nii!" he called out happily which was interrupted by a cough escaping from Riku's lip.

Seeing the situation, Tenn immediately made his way to Riku's side, pouring a glass of water, handing it to Riku.

Riku's coughing fit seem to have calm down upon drinking the glass of water.

"You shouldn't get so excited or your attack will act up again." Tenn chided his younger twin.

"Riku am sorry Tenn-nii.... Riku was just excited to see you. Dad and Mum had went back to tend to the shop and it was quiet here all morning... Only the sound of the rain" Riku muttered glancing at his own tiny hand, eyes was painted with guilt of making Tenn worried.

Tenn reached out his hand patting Riku head gently "You hang on bravely Riku. How about I tell you all about what happen in school today Riku?" Tenn ask gently, Riku's face immediately light up as he nodded his head in happiness. He couldn't go to school most time hence he enjoy hearing about all that experience from Tenn.

"Tenn-nii... would you sit beside me on bed? The bed is big." Riku glance at Tenn with a pleading gaze. Tenn couldn't resist that request, nodding his head.

Riku was elated when Tenn agreed. Moving to the side as Tenn got up onto bed right beside him. Riku snuggle comfortably next to Tenn as he began telling his experience in school. 

Tenn was only halfway through when he notice that Riku had gone silent. He shifted his sight to Riku, noticing that he had fallen asleep, figuring that his younger twin must had been really tired due to lack of sleep from his attack last night. Tenn pulled the blanket up to cover Riku in order to keep him warm as the sound of the rain could be heard hitting against the hospital window. 

Tenn hated the rainy and winter season as these are the season that made Riku suffer the most. Hoping that the rain will stop soon and Riku will feel better.

\----------

The next day in school, Tenn heard their english teacher Miss Patry talk about the story of Teru Teru Bozu a sunshine charm, which helps to pray for a nice weather. That day after school, Tenn immediately went to the library to search for a book that teach one to make a Teru Teru Bozu. 

Following the instruction of the book in the library. Tenn took some old newspaper at home rolling it into a small ball, wrapping a white cloth he found at home around the ball of news paper, tieing a red string underneath the ball. He cut a ribbon shape cloth from a piece of red cloth attaching it to the Teru Teru Bozu before he add the finishing touch with a black marker to draw a smiley face on the Teru Teru Bozu, satisfied with how it turn out. Tenn made his way to the hospital as the sound of the rain droplet falling on the floor could be heard.

Tenn's eyes widened in horror when he arrived at the hospital room to see Riku's attack acting up as his younger twin struggles to breathe. He immediately rush to get the doctor and nurse. He was told to wait outside Riku's room while the doctor tend to Riku. Tenn tighten his grip on the Teru Teru Bozu that he had made, trembling as he pray to it. 'You are a sunshine charm right? Please made it sunny tomorrow so Riku wouldn't have to be in so much pain. Please protect Riku.' The Teru Teru Bozu was wet by the tears rolling down from Tenn's face

It wasn't long before their parent's arrive. The doctor soon came out from Riku's room telling them that Riku attack will be more frequent during this rainy season due to the humidity of the air. It had calm down slightly and he had fallen asleep from the effect of the medication. Tenn step in to see Riku sleeping with a oxygen mask to assist him in breathing and an IV drip by his side connected to his left arm. Tenn heart's tighten to see Riku in that state, fighting to hang onto his life.

Tenn hang the Teru Teru Bozu at the hospital window. Glancing outside to see people carrying umbrella due to the rain and the sound of the raindrop hitting against the window. He sat down right next to Riku holding onto his hand, 'Riku please hang on...' he prayer within feeling the warmth of his parent hand on his shoulder. 

\----------

The next morning, Tenn open his eyes sleepily, rubbing it lightly. Feeling the warmth of a jacket on his shoulder with the scent of his mother on it. Figuring his mother must have cover him with it while he was asleep to prevent him from catching a cold. He must have fallen asleep right next to Riku last night from the tiredness. 

Riku's feature immediately came into his view as he was slowly awakening

"Good Morning Tenn-nii." Tenn was greeted by the usual energetic voice.

"Riku!" Tenn immediately sat up "Are you feeling alright now?" Tenn question in concern.

Riku nodded, a smile widened across his feature. "Riku can breathe without the oxygen mask now and Riku not in anymore pain." 

Tenn was relief upon hearing Riku word seeing that smile on his twin's feature. He glance to the window to see that the rain had stopped and the sun was shining into the hospital room. The Teru Teru Bozu he had hung at the window was turning slowly. 

'Thank you for granting my wish and protecting Riku' Tenn thank gratefully. It was then Tenn notice that their parent was no where to be seen.

"Where Mum and Dad?" he question

"Mum and Dad left earlier to buy breakfast. They saw Tenn-nii sleeping peacefully so they didn't want to wake you up." Riku explain.

"Tenn-nii. What that hanging on the window. It wasn't there yesterday." Riku question tilting his head pointing towards the Teru Teru Boru hanging by the window.

"It a sunshine charm call Teru Teru Bozu. It said to bring clear weather if you pray to it. Sensei said so in school yesterday." Tenn explained.

"It works after you hang it by the window last night Tenn-nii! The rain stop and it sunny yesterday! Thank you for bringing back Mr Sun. Mr Teru Teru." Riku thank the Teru Teru Bozu before he turn to Tenn. "Could you teach Riku how to make one too Tenn-nii" Riku question tugging gently onto Tenn's sleeve. "That way we can make friend for Mr Teru Teru and it won't be lonely."

Tenn nodded with a gentle smile. "I bring the necessary material when i come to visit tomorrow! It a promise! Pinky Swear" Tenn brought up his pinky making the promise with Riku.

\------------

The next day after school, Tenn brought the necessary material to Riku's room. The twin began making the Teru Teru Bozu together. Riku cut a small part from a pink polyester cloth wrapping it around the bald head of the Teru Teru Bozu that he had made. "Now it looks like Tenn-nii." he beamed. "I called it Tenn-nii Bozu then"

Tenn chuckled upon seeing the little touch that Riku added. He took a red polyster cloth cutting a small part wrapping it around the blad head of the Teru Teru Bozu that he had made. "Then i'll name mine Riku Bozu then." 

Tenn hang Tenn Bozu and Riku Bozu right next to the one that he made the night before as the three Teru Teru Bozu spun around with that widely drawn smile on their feature, as if thanking the twin as the sunlight shone down on the three Teru Teru Bozu.


End file.
